Webcast It Up! - Shake It Up Fanfiction
by OMGitsDISNEYRATEDM
Summary: Rocky and Cece decides to make a web show. RockyXCece RATED M. Sexual Content. (I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP)
1. Starting my webshow

This is my first fanfic. I don't own Shake It Up! Rocky/Cece

Summary: Rocky and Cece starts a webshow and starts answering questions from their fans.

Scene: Cece's Apartment

Rocky: -comes out of the window- Hey ,hey hey!  
So , who's ready to shoot our first webshow?

Cece:Wait , we need a camera man and to do all the tech thingys.

Cece: FLYNN GET YOUR SELF IN HERE!

Flynn: IM COMING CECE!

-Flynn comes in the living room-

Flynn: What do you want?

Cece: We need a camera man.

Flynn:Camera man? If god wanted me to be behind the camera, would he have given me such an adorable face?

Cece: If you don't do it. I'm telling mom you're secret.

Flynn:What secret?

Cece: -looks all scary- You know the secret.

Flynn: Fine I'll be the camera man!

-Flynn plugs his camera to his laptop and pressed record in his camera-

Flynn:And now, Flynn Jones presents a Flynn Jones production of a Flynn Jones-directed video web thingy.

-Rocky & Cece throws a pillow at Flynn-

Rocky: Just start the show!

Flynn: Fine , fine. Okay here are the girls.  
And action!

Cece:Hi I'm Cece!

Rocky:And, I'm Rocky!

Rocky & Cece: Welcome to Cece & Rocky's Show!

Rocky: Okay, the first thing we are gonna do today is answer some questions.

Cece:Our first question comes from "Good-ie-Girl" from Seattle.

Rocky & Cece : "Hello Rocky and Cece! Do you guys like each other? but not as friends? more than that."

-Silent Moment-

Cece: Look I'm just gonna be honest with you. Me and Rocky are just best friends we act like sisters.  
And we don't like each other as more than that.

-Rocky starts kissing Cece infront of the Camera-

Flynn: Oohh! Apparently there is some romance between you.

The webcast got more and more views.  
50 thousand hits!

-Cece undresses Rocky-

-Rocky undresses Cece-

Both of them were naked infront of the camera.

Flynn's small little dick was hard.  
He was still holding the camera.

-Rocky sat on the couch-  
Then Cece started kissing her breast and squeezing them.  
Rocky moans with pleasure.  
-Cece started fingering Rocky-  
Rocky said "More!"  
Cece got on her knees and licked Rocky's pussy.  
She licked her clit and it made Rocky feel a breeze.  
Cece licked Rocky's vagina and Rocky was screaming with pleasure.

This was all in the internet.

Rocky and Cece laid on the floor.  
Rocky started squeezing and sucking Cece's breast.  
She licked her pussy while fingering her.  
Cece felt relaxed.

Rocky & Cece: And that is all for today!


	2. Oops, we did it again

I don't own Shake It Up!  
RockyXCece

Rocky: I'm sorry about yesterday's webcast.  
I didn't mean to.

Cece: It's okay. I know you like me.  
..To be honest I started liking you when you kissed me.

Rocky: Really?  
-she smiles blushing-

Cece: So are you ready to shoot this thing?!

-Cece accidently clicks the record button-

Rocky: Where's Flynn?

Cece: He went hanging out with Ty and Deuce.

Rocky: Oh okay. So we are all alone?

Cece: Yeah.

Rocky: Cece can we please do it for like a minute or so?

Cece: If you don't mind. ;)

They quickly undressed.

They played with each others boobs and sucking them and squeezing.

Rocky brought a dildo-strap on.  
She put it on her.  
She adds some lubricant in the dildo.  
So it can slide in Cece easily.

Rocky slides in the dildo in Cece.  
Cece was moaning and screaming with pleasure.  
They enjoyed it.

In fact, all the time Rocky and Cece didn't know that it was recording their sex scene.

Rocky and Cece were putting on a show for their viewers.

They finally noticed that they're recording it right now!

Cece:Uhh, okay first question is from "RedHairXBrownHair" from Chicago!

Rocky reads the question out loud:"Can you please guys do more sex scenes? It's really entertaining to watch."

Cece:Well If our viewers love it.  
Then sure!

Rocky agreed with Cece.

They continued their sex.

Rocky go in and out with the dildo in Cece's pussy.  
Cece cummed.  
Rocky and Cece licked each other's pussy and vagina.

They continued their sex in the couch.

Rocky & Cece: That is all for today folks! See ya next time! ;)


	3. Did it in front of the TV camera

I don't own Shake It Up RockyXCece

Scene: Cece's Apartment

Rocky: Hey,hey hey! -comes out of the window-

Cece: Guess what! We are getting the spotlight dance for the week!

Rocky: Really!?

Cece: Yup, Gary liked our webshow so much he decided for our spotlight dance we are going to have sex during the spotlight dance.

Rocky: That's great!

_  
Scene: Shake It Up Studio

Gary: Hey Rocky and Cece it's time for you to do the spotlight dance.

In the stage was a bed in the middle and stripper poles was everywhere.  
There were only girl dancers in the spotlight dances.  
Each girl dancers was wearing a stripper suit and stripping in the poles.

They were in their places.

Gary: I'm Gary Wild. This is Shake It Up Chicago! And if you watch Rocky & Cece's sex scenes online you better hold on your pants. Cause you're about to see a spotlight sex scene!

-Sexy Music was playing during the spotlight dance-  
The dancers were stripping in their poles.  
The dancers started to undress during the dance.  
While Rocky and Cece was playing with each other's titties.  
Cece eated Rocky's pussy out.  
Rocky was fingering Cece really fast.  
They both moaned with pleasure.  
Cece got out a strap-on dildo and quickly slide it in on Rocky's lovely pussy.  
The sex spotlight dance took 10 minutes.

-beep-

Tinka: Their terrible at dancing ,but great at sex!

Gary:That was great Rocky and Cece!

Gary , Tinka , Gunther noticed that Rocky and Cece was still making love in the bed.

Rocky licked Cece's boobies and kissed her lips.

The End


End file.
